List of notable Express Lift elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Express Lift, an elevator company from Northampton, England that was taken over by Otis in 1997. This list also includes Express Lift DMR Control installations. Australia New South Wales *Australia Square, Sydney (installed by EPL KONE, modernized by Schindler in 2011) *Lend Lease House, Sydney *PIBA House, Sydney *Oxford Square, Sydney *Central Square, Sydney *La Lingua Language School, 93 York St, Sydney *The Chelsea, 110 Sussex St, Sydney *Gemteq Building, 131 Clarence St, Sydney *90 Mount Street, North Sydney *Compass Centre, 83-89 North Terrace, Bankstown, Sydney South Australia *University of Adelaide, Adelaide Hong Kong, China Hong Kong Island *Hong Kong City Hall - High Block, Central (1962, modernized by Otis in 2008) *Shun Tak Centre, Sheung Wan (1986) Elevators using Express Lift DMR ControlElevators in main building were replaced by Schindler in 2005-2006. **China Merchants Tower, Sheung Wan (1986) **Hong Kong-Macau Ferry Terminal, Sheung Wan (1986)Express Traction Elevator @Macau Ferry Terminal, Hong Kong *69 Jervois Street, Sheung Wan (1998) *Prince Phillip Dental Hospital, Tai Ping Shan (1983)Modernized by Otis in 2013. *Wong Chuk Hang Hospital & Complex For Elderly, Wong Chuk Hang (1995) Kowloon *Concordia Building, Tsim Sha Tsui (1995) *Bel Air Heights, Diamond Hill (1999) *Wong House, Yau Mau Tei (1960, modernized in 1999) *Prosperity Court (Included Community Centre), Sham Shui Po (1994) *Yaumati Catholic Primary School (New Wing), Yau Mau Tei (2000) *Kowloon Hospital Hospital Authority Building, Kowloon City (1996) *Queen Elizabeth Hospital, Yau Ma Tei (1995) **Block A **Operation Theatre (Block D) *Yau Ma Tei Specialist Clinic (Extension Block), Yau Ma Tei (1996) New Territories *Tsuen Wan Hoover Plaza, Tsuen Wan (1995)Modernized by Otis in 2014. *Optimall, Tsuen Wan (1995, vehicle elevator) *Nam Fung Plaza, Hang Hau (1999) *C.U.H.K.F.A.A. Chan Chun Ha Secondary School, Ma On Shan (2000) *Kwai Tsing Theater, Ha Kwai Chung (1999) *Block B, Yan Chai Hospital, Tsuen Wan (1993) Modernized by Otis in 2012. *Ching Chung Hau Po Woon Secondary School, Tuen Mun (1999) *Verbena Heights, Tseng Kwan O (1997) Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Kai Tsui Court, Siu Sai Wan (1993) *Tung Hei Court, Sai Wan Ho (1995)Elevator controller in lift tower has been replaced by Otis. *Yue On Court, Ap Lei Chau (1988)Two of the lift towers have been partially modernized by Otis in 2013. *Hiu Tsui Court, Siu Sai Wan, Chai Wan (1990) *Siu Sai Wan Estate, Siu Sai Wan, Chai Wan **Shui Keung House (1990) **Shui Fu House (1990) **Shui Hei House (1990) **Shui Lok House (1990) **Shui Tai House (1993) **Shui Ming House (1993) **Shui Lung House (1993) *Yuet Tsui Court, Chai Wan (1999) *Oi Tung Estate, Shau Kei Wan (1999) **Oi Ping House **Oi Chak House **Oi Yuk House **Oi Sin House **Oi Tung Shopping Centre *Wah Kwai Estate, Aberdeen **Wah Hau House (1990) **Wah Lim House (1990) **Wah Lai House (1990) **Wah Oi House (1997) Kowloon *Hoi Fu Court, Kowloon West (1999) **Hoi Ning House **Hoi Wan House **Hoi Lam House **Hoi Tai House *Yau Tsui Court, Yau Tong (2002) *Yau Tong Estate, Yau Tong **Wing Tong House (1999) **Wah Tong House (1999) **Mei Tong House (2002) *Hong Pak Court, Lam Tin (1993) **Chung Pak House **Lung Pak House **Cheung Pak House **Shui Pak House **Yan Pak House **Wing Pak House **Kam Pak House *Tak Tin Estate, Lam Tin (1989) **Tak Lung House **Tak Shing House *Tsui Ping (North) Estate, Kwun Tong **Tsui Yung House (1986) **Tsui Mei House (1999) *Sau Mau Ping Estate, Kwun Tong (1994) **Sau Fu House **Sau On House *Choi Ha Estate, Kowloon Bay (1989) **Choi Sing House **Choi Yat House **Choi Yuet House *Tsz Lok Estate, Tsz Wan Shan (1995) **Lok Shing House **Lok Shun House **Lok Yan House **Lok Mong Houe *Tsz Ching Estate, Tsz Wan Shan (1995) **Ching On House **Ching Lok House *Lung Wan House, Lung Poon Court, Diamond Hill (1993) *Lok Tung House, Lok Fu Estate, Lok Fu (1990) *Lower Wong Tai Sin (II) Estate, Wong Tai Sin (1995) **Lung Wai House **Lung Chi House *Hong Keung Court, Lok Fu (1999) Maintained by Light House Elevator Engineering Co. Ltd. *Fu Cheong Estate, Sham Shui Po (2001) **Fu Loy House **Fu Yun House **Fu Cheong Shopping Centre *Pak Tin Estate, Shek Kip Mei (1997) **Fu Tin House **Yun Tin House **Chak Tin House New Territories *King Shing Court, Fan Ling (1995) **Yan King House **Chun King House **Yin King House *Lek Yuen Plaza, Sha Tin (1990)Part of Lek Yuen Estate (refer to Lift Modernisation Programme), modernized partially by Otis using Dewhurst fixtures. *Tai Ping Estate, Sheung Shui (1989) *Tai Wo Hau Estate, Kwai Chung (1993) **Fu Yin House **Fu Tak House **Fu Tai House *Hau Tak Estate, Tseung Kwan O (1993) **Tak Chak House **Tak Chi House **Tak Hong House **Tak Fu House *Po Ming Court, Tseung Kwan O (1999) *Tong Ming Court, Tseung Kwan O (1999) *Sheung Tak Estate, Tseng Kwan O (1999) **Sheung Yan House **Sheung Yee House **Sheung Chun House *Kwai Shing East Estate, Kwai Chung (1999) **Shing Yat House **Shing Keung House **Kwai Shing East Shopping Centre *Chung On Esate, Ma Shan Shan (1996) **Chung Tak House **Chung Kwan House **Chung On Shopping Centre *Kam Hei Court, Ma On Shan (1990) *Yee Nga Court, Tai Po (1993) *Fu Heng Estate, Tai Po (1990) **Hang Wing House **Hang Tsui House **Hang Yiu House *Po Nga Court, Tai Po (1991) **Hing Wo House **Ka Wo House *Wah Ming Estate, Tai Po (1990)Maintained by Light House Elevator Engineering Co. Ltd. **Lai Ming House **Shun Ming House *Choi Po Court, Sheung Shui (1985) *Shek Lei (2) Estate, Kwai Chung (1995) **Shek Wah House **Shek Kai House *Kwai Yin Court, Tai Wo Hau, Kwai Chung (1993) *Ching Wah Court, Tsing Yi (1987) **Wah Fung House **Wah Bik House **Wah Cheung House **Wah Yan House *Siu Lun Court, Tuen Mun (1993) **Ngan Lun House **Po Lun House **Tsui Lun House **Yiu Lun House *Tin Yiu Estate, Tin Shui Wai (1992) **Yiu Man House **Yiu Yat House **Yiu Fu House **Yiu Hing House **Yiu Hong House *Tin Wah Estate, Tin Shui Wai (1999) **Wah Yau House **Wah Yuet House **Wah Yat House *Tin Chung Court, Tin Shui Wai (1999) **Chung Ting House **Chung Toi House **Chung Lau House **Chung Shui House **Chung Pik House **Chung Hoi House **Chung Ying House **Chung Yuet House **Chung Yan House *Tin Shing Court, Tin Shui Wai (2000) **Shing Him House **Shing Yuet House **Shing Ting House **Shing Hang House **Shing Yuk House **Shing Chun House **Shing Chuen House **Shing Yue House **Shing Kwan House **Shing Lai House Express_FuTakHouse.JPG|1993 Express Lift at Fu Tak House, Tai Wo Hau Estate, Kwai Chung. Express_RoundSqureButtons_HK_HallStation.jpg|1983 Express Lift square call button in Hong Kong. Installed in C.C. Wu Building, Wan Chai. It now extincted as the elevator modernized by Otis in 2010. Express_RoundSqureButtons_HK.jpg|1983 rounded square shaped floor buttons in Hong Kong. Installed in C.C. Wu Building, Wan Chai. It now extincted as the elevator modernized by Otis in 2010. New Zealand Wellington *Victoria University **Maclaurin Building (modernized by Schindler and Kone) **Rutherford House - Pipitea Campus (modernized by Kone) **Cotton Building (modernized by Schindler) **Old Government House (1921, modernized in 1963-1964) *Capital On The Quay (modernized by Schindler) *314 Lambton Quay (modernized) *330 Lambton Quay (modernized by Schindler) *James Smiths Car Park (modernized by Schindler) *Symes De Silvia House, Courtenay Place (modernized by Ampco Lift) *Olympic House *14 Blair Street *15 Dixon Street *James Cook Mini Tower (modernized by Schindler in 2011) *Travelodge Hotel Wellington (1985, modernized by Schindler in 2009) *15 Tory Street *Hope Gibbons Building (modernized by Schindler) *Prime Parking (modernized by Schindler) *15 Cobham Court, Porirua CBD Auckland *75 and 238-242 Queen Street *CTS House *Westpac Trust Building (modernized by Schindler) *Westfields Newmarket (modernized) *Atrium on Elliott (modernized by Schindler) *Premier Buildings *Fanshaw Street Car Park (modernized by Schindler) Other cities *The Square Centre, Palmerston North (modernized by Schindler) *Prime Restaurant, Queenstown *Worley Parsons Building, New Plymouth *Wilkinson Adams House, Dunedin Singapore *Housing and Development Board (HDB)Most of these elevators were installed around 1994-1995.: **Block 1, 80B, 81, 81A, 84 Toa Payoh HDB **Block 360, 418 Woodlands HDB **Block 842B, 856F Tampines HDB **Block 257 Boon Lay HDB **Block 764 Jurong West HDB **Block 138, 856C Tampines HDB **Block 159 Taman Jurong HDB **Block 146 Mei Ling Street HDB **Block 126 Lower Delta HDB **Block 558 Choa Chu Kang HDB **Block 4-6 Boon Keng Road HDB **Block 267 Sembawang HDB **Block 65 & 66 Marine Drive HDB **Fajar Shopping Arcade **Elias Mall *Ayer Rajah Community Club (modernized) *Jurong West HDB Branch Office (refurbished by Otis) *Tong Eng Building (modernized by Kone) *46B Smith Street, Chinatown *169A Telok Ayer Street *Singapore Indoor StadiumBranded as GEC. *43 Changi South Avenue 2 United Kingdom *Hallfield Estate, LondonSome of them have been modernized by Jackson Lifts. **Marlow House **Exeter House *Hilton Metropole, London *The Tower Hotel, London *Lloyd's of London, London *Tower 42, London (1980, formerly National Westminster Tower, some have been modernized by Otis) *JJB Sports, Croydon, London *National Lift Tower, Northampton (1982) *Bentalls - Princess Square, Bracknell (1982) *Beales, Hexham *Robbs, Hexham *Fenwick - intu Eldon Square, Newcastle *M&S, Sidney Street, Cambridge (modernized from Otis elevator, now fully replaced with Stannah) *Fenwick, York (now modernized by Thyssen) *River Street Car Park, Bedford *Talbot Street Car Park, Nottingham *John Radcliffe Hospital, Oxford (1972) *St. Georges Multi Storey Car Park, Stevenage (modernized by Kone) *Gibson Road Car Park, Sutton Other countries *Concorde Hotel Kuala Lumpur, MalaysiaModernized by Otis with Japanese fixtures *Menara Standard Chartered, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (1989) *Wisma Tun Sambanthan, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (1988, modernized by Otis) *SV City, Bangkok, Thailand (IT Professional Tower)Original! 2 EPIC Express Elevators @ SV City IT Professtional Tower, Bangkok *Holiday Inn Chiangmai, Chiang Mai, ThailandPathetic Elevator Chime! (see 00:20) Otis Former installations Hong Kong *Happy Valley Racecourse, Happy Valley (1986)Replaced by Otis in 2012. **The Hong Kong Jockey Club Archive and Museum, Happy Valley (1996) *C.C. Wu Building, Wan Chai (1983)Modernized by Otis from 2010-2013 with new Xizi Otis OH 5000 controllers and new motors, but branded as Otis. Singapore *Ocean Building, Raffles Place (1975, building demolished in 2008) *The Arcade, Raffles Place (1981, modernized by Otis with Otis Compass)Has an escalator installed by General Electric Company (GEC). Elevators in the tower have been modernized into Otis Compass destination dispatch. *Fortune Centre (replaced into Hitachi elevators in the 2000s) *The Comtech, 60 Alexandra Distripark (1970s-2013, building demolished) *Block 115 Taman Jurong HDB (replaced by Fujitec) *Block 134 Jurong East HDB (replaced by Fujitec) Thailand *The Ambassador City Jomtien Pattaya, Chonburi, Thailand (replaced by Mitsubishi) *Bumrungrad International Hospital, Bangkok, Thailand (Modernized by Otis, then replaced by thyssenkrupp) *SV City, Bangkok, ThailandAll elevators were replaced or modernized by Otis, except IT Professional Tower which is still original.